In the field of earthworking equipment, motor graders are used to move dirt and rock for example. A motor grader is generally comprised of a main frame with a dirigible wheel assembly at a front end, an operator's cab at a rear end thereof, and a traction chassis for the motor and power train behind the cab. A motor grader blade is suspended from the main frame by means of a circle and beam assembly. The circle rotates about a vertical axis and the motor controls the rotary motion of the circle. The grader blade is mounted to the circle via the beam assembly which is secured to the circle. The rotation of the circle changes the angle of the blade. Further, the blade is mounted on a horizontal axis so that it may be tipped with respect to the circle.
The conventional construction of the beam assembly exposes portions of the beam assembly to premature failure which is costly to repair and leaves the motor grader idle until repairs can be made or the circle and beam assembly is replaced. Specifically, the location where the blade is mounted to the circle and beam assembly is subject to premature failure.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved circle and beam assembly which is configured to prevent premature failure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved circle and beam assembly which replaces parts of a conventional circle and beam assembly.